Georgia
General Information Chalcedonian (Until 867) Orthodox (867-1995) Secular (Since 1995) |culture = Georgian (Caucasian)|tech_group = Eastern|government = Monarchy - Autocracy (Until 1900) Republic - Oligarchy - Parliamentarism - Strengthen Executive Powers - Single Party System - Democracy - Powerful Head of State (Since 1900) |development = 20 (The Old Gods) 33 (Holy Roman Empire) 69 (Stamford Bridge) 116 (The Third Crusade - The Mongol Empire) 74 (The Hundred Years War) 58 (The Grand Campaign) 29 (Rise of the Ottomans - The Fall of Byzantium) 19 (A New World! - War of the League of Cambrai) 19 (Seven Years' War - Revolutionary France) 50 (Fall of the USSR - Present Day)|capital = Guria (2266) (Until 1008) Mingrelia (462) (1008-1122) Kartli (423) (Since 1122) |rank = Kingdom|tag = GEO}} Georgia is a Caucasian country that is playable from 813 to 1236 when they are annexed into the . is then released after the collapse of and is independent from 1260 to 1569, where they are conquered by . They regain independence from 1727 to January 18 1801. But from August 4, 1783 onwards, they will be a vassal of who will then annex them. On May 26 1918, will be released from after their loss in the Great War. Their independence however will be short lived as on February 25 1921, will be annexed by the now Communist . On April 9 1991, during the collapse of the , they will declare their independence, which they will maintain through the present. Although will have rebels in the latest years. See also: Soviet Union, Abkhazia, Armenia, Azerbaijan, Turkey, Russia, Imereti, Trebizond Unite Georgia * Requirment(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: or ** Primary Culture is Georgian ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Administrative Technology is at least 15 ** Is not at war ** Is free or a tributary ** Is not a Nomad country ** Own core province(s): Imereti (422), Tbilisi (423), Kakheti (2265), Lomsia (2267) and Kartli (4423) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Egrisi (462) *** Own core province(s): Gouria (2266) *** Own core province(s): Ugtik (4425) * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Change government rank to Kingdom ** Gain a permanent claim on Area(s): Kartli-Kakheti, Samtskhe and Imereti ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Can embrace Georgian Ideas and Ambitions Georgian Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +10.0% Infantry Combat Ability ** +25.0% Fort Defense * Ambition: ** -20.0% Infantry Cost * Ideas: ** Bagrationi Dynasty *** +0.50 Yearly Legitimacy *** +50.0% Chance of New Heir ** Georgian Isolation *** +30.0% Improve Relations ** Legacy of Saint Nino *** +2.00 Tolerance of the True Faith ** Restoration of Fortresses and Churches *** -10.0% Construction Cost ** Sadrosho Districts *** +20.0% Manpower Recovery Speed ** Dasturlamali *** -0.02 Monthly War Exhaustion ** Georgian Embassies *** +1.00 Diplomatic Reputation Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Asian countries Category:Georgian countries Category:Caucasian countries Category:Chalcedonist countries Category:Orthodox countries Category:Secular countries Category:Eastern countries Category:Middle East Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Soviet Union Category:Despotic Monarchies Category:Constitutional Republics Category:Present Day Category:Formable nations